Life's Little Surprises
by sexyoutlaw
Summary: Set after Living Proof. Maura wants a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Maura and Jane had just finished with their lay bath and where making their way to Jane's car when Maura stopped her.

"Do you really not see me as maternal?" Maura asked her.

"No, I don't," Jane told her.

"Do you think I'd make a bad mother?" Maura asked eyes watering slightly.

Jane's eyes widened realizing how what she said must have sounded to Maura. "God don't cry, Maur. Of couse you would make a wonderful mother. Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother. I just meant I never pictured you with a baby, I didn't mean to imply you would make a bad mother."

Maura smiled at Jane's words. "I've been thinking about it since the beginning of this case."

"Of what being a mother?" Jane said unlocking the door and opening the door for Maura and closing it for her before making her way to her side.

"Yes, and I've decided that I'm going to have a baby," Maura said.

Jane nodded before realizing what Maura had actually said then her eyes went wide. "Wait what?"

"I'm going to have a baby," Maura repeated.

"You can't just decide something like that Maura!" Jane told her.

"I didn't just decide. I have deliberated and considered the pros and cons and have come to the conclusion that having a baby would be a satifactory decision."

"So what you are going to find some random guy to come and knock you up so you guys can be a big happy family."

"Well no. I was considering doing it alone. I'm more than finacially stable and considering my luck with relationships as of late I don't know if I will find that person who can handle -my quirkiness enough for me to consider having children with them. Plus the higher in age a women is when giving birth the more risk the is for the baby and the mother."

"Maura, you are only thirty."

"The risk of a miscarriage after the age of 29 is one in three-hundred and eighty-five and the risk of down-syndrome is one in one hundred and seventy-five and the risks only get higher as I get older."

"So you want to do it alone. What about your job?"

"I don't needs my job and plus if I do want to work plus your mother told me she can keep the baby if I need her to."

"You told ma before me!"

"No I wouldn't discuss something that personal with your mother before consulting you. At the yard sale before I took her to the hospital we were talking about babies and I mentioned wanting to be a mother someday and she said that she was great with babies and would be more than willing to help with it. Plus seeing as I am considering becoming a single parent I will need all the help I can get considering the absence of a father figure. Statically a child does better in a single parent home when surrounded by a huge support system," Maura said giving Jane a pointed look.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Fine, Maur, if this is what you really want and you have really thought this over then you have my full support. Whatever you need I'm here."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course you're my best friend."

"Good because I have an appointment with a fertility specialist tomorrow and i want you to come with me." 


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Jane said.

"Come on Jane it's not that bad," Maura told her.

"Look at all these people look at the walls. I'm sorry but the optimism in this room could suffocate Pollyanna."

"Pollyanna?"

"You know cute little blond girl from the Disney movie whose father had just died and she was still shitting rainbows and sunshine?"

"Language Jane."

"Seriously Maura. The employees in this room are smiling too big. They have to be up to something."

"They provide families to people who can't have their own everyday they have every right to be happy.

"If you say so, Maur, but don't blame me when you go in for something routine and wake up missing your kidneys and half a liver."

"I don't understand why if they took both my kidneys why they would only take half of my liver."

"Out of everything I just said that's the part you focus on?"

"Well, Jane it makes no sense. If they are going to take both of my kidneys they obviously don't care if I live or die it would be much more profitable and would make more sense for them to take my whole liver."

Before Jane could respond the nurse came out and called for Maura. Maura immediately stood, grabbed Jane's hand, and followed the nurse to the back. They were led into a small room were the nurse quickly took Maura's vitals and told her the specialist would be in to see her momentarily.

They both sat quietly until Jane spoke, "So you're really going to do this?"

"I thought the fact that we are here right now would have proven how serious I am."

"Yea I guess but I think it is just now hitting me that you're really going through with this. You are really going to be a mother."

"Yes, it takes a while for a lot of people to wrap their heads around someone they are close to giving birth," a voice from the door stated. They turned and saw a tall brunette woman standing at the door. "Dr. Maura Isles am I correct?"

"Yes and this is my friend Detective Jane Rizzoli. She is here for support," Maura said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Dr. Lindsey Tate I will be the endocrinologist providing care for you. So today is mostly introductory we will have to run few tests and get a feel what you are looking for. Is there any specific type of donor you are looking for?"

"Yes I want my child to look like Jane," she said gesturing towards the detective.

A/N: So one of my reviewers was confused as to whether this was starting with Maura and Jane being in a relationship. If I confused anyone else out there I do apologize but they are not currently together, but I am going to work towards them being together in the future of this story. I also want to thank all of those who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Jane said looking wide eyed.

"I want my child to look like you. I've always said you were beautiful is it that hard to believe that I would want my child to look like you?" Maura asked looking confused.

"Maura, there is a huge difference between thinking someone is beautiful and wanting your first born to look like them," Jane told her.

"It's not surprising that she wants the child to look like you plenty of women who come in here prefer for their children to look like their partner," Dr. Tate put in.

"Woah, you definitely have the wrong idea," Jane said.

"Well Jane we are sort of partners. not in the literal sense like you and Barry but we do work very closely together," Maura told her.

"No Maura she thinks that we are domestic partners, as in you know," Jane said making a few lewd gestures with her hands.

"Oh," Maura said with a thoughtful look on her face. Then when she finally realized the point Jane was trying to make her face lit up. "Ooh no. You are definitely mistaken because Jane doesn't enjoy the company of other women in that manner."

"Wow, I'm so sorry i guess i just jumped to the wrong conclusion. I mean we se it so much I just sort of assumed that was the case. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I take no offense to being linked to Jane in that manner. I actually find it quite flattering," Maura said smiling.

Jane raised her eyebrow slightly and said, "Uh, thanks Maura, I guess."

Dr. Tate looked between them puzzled before shruggging to herself. "So now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself by jumping to conclusions I guess we should get back to your preference. You would like the baby to look like Jane. Can you give me any specifics?"

"Yes, actually," Maura said going to Jane and with two fingers lifting her chin slightly. "Jane has a very strong jawline with high cheek bones but still manages a sort of soft features, and she has extremely expressive eyes. I want that."

"Well yes that is specific. So we have a couple of different options here for you to have your preferences. We can go though the folders and look through our different donors and see if we can find a match with your preferences which would be the easier but more time consuming option."

"And the other option?" Maura asked.

"The other option is a newer option that we have begun offering to lesbian couples which I understand you are not, but it would be the quicker more precise way to get your desired appearance."

"What is it?" Maura asked.

"It is still in its experimental stages it was actually just recently approved by the FDA. We aren't offering it publically yet. The jists of it is we would retrieve eggs from both you and Jane. Then we would take the sperm from whichever donor you choose and we would splice the DNA and put it back together in such a way were a third of the genetic structure would come from each parent. The process is very expensive, but the benefits do outway the costs."

Maura nodded. Price was no object for her and she knew which option she wanted to go through with the only obstacle she would encounter was convincing Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, Maura," Jane said for what she felt like was the fiftieth time.

It had been a week since she and Maura had gotten back from the specialist and Maura was still trying to convince her to go through with the spliced baby option.

"Why not Jane? You said you would help any way you could this is a definite way you could help."

"When I said I would help I thought I was offering to babysit I didn't realize that I was offering my DNA. Come on Maura you can't just ask someone to give you their eggs."

"I'm not just asking someone Jane I'm asking you. My best friend. The woman who is like family to me. You wouldn't even have to take any responsibility as a parent or anything. No one would have to know about this but us."

"If we do this I couldn't ignore that there is a child walking around with my DNA."

"You said if we do this. That means you're considering this."

"I will go to see the endolergist and get more information on the process and I might and I mean might go through with it."

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said so excited she completely ignored the fact that Jane mispronounced the specialist's title as she jumped into Jane's arms and kissed her on the lips.

Their lips remained connected for a couple of seconds before Maura pulled back. As if just realizing what she just did her eyes went wide. She released Jane and stepped back. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Jane raised her hand to stop her.

"I can see you beginning the stages of a total feak out and just stop now. I realize that you were excited because you might be getting what you want and you got caught up in your excitement. I'm not worried about it and you shouldn't be either. We can both forget about it."

Maura nodded but she still felt slightly guilt because truth be told she wouldn't be forgetting about that kiss anytime soon. She could still feel Jane's soft lips against hers and a small tingle of absence. "I'm going to go. I'll make us an appointment and call you with the time."

"Come on Maura we don't have to make this weird. Stay and we'll watch a movie."

"I'm not trying to be weird. I just have to run a few errands and it's time for Bass's feeding. I'll talk tomorrow." She quickly slipped out the door with a wave.

Jane stared at the space where Maura had just been and frowned. She had thought telling Maura what happened was okay and to forget about it was the best way to keep things normal but she was clearly wrong. Maura had ran out of here barely looking at her. This caused a tight pain to form in Jane's chest and a tear to form in her eye.

* * *

><p>The next few days with Maura avoiding any type of conversation with Jane other than about work and reminding her about their appointment. This was more than frustrating for Jane. When the day finally came for their appointment Jane had made up her mind that they were going to talk about this.<p>

They were sitting in the lobby of the fertility clinic again. Maura was reading a medical magazine, completely ignoring Jane so Jane cleared her throat for attention.

"So are you going to sit there and ignore me?" Jane asked.

"I'm not ignoring you Jane I'm just reading this article. You wouldn't believe how informative it is." Maura told her.

"Bullshit Maura you were reading that same article when we were driving here."

"Language Jane. There is a such thing as reading something more than once."

"Come off it Maura your avoiding talking to me because of that kiss thing. I'm cool with it. It was in the moment. You were excited over this whole baby thing and you did something impulsive. I know it didn't mean anything and you didn't feel anything so can you please just stop avoiding me?"

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong? Okay what am I wrong about?"

"Jane, please don't make me answer that question."

"No, Maura, you don't get to tell me I'm wrong and not tell me what I'm wrong about. If it can resolve this and us and our friendship back on track then I want nothing more than you to tell me what I am wrong about."

"Fine, Jane, I'll tell you. You were wrong about me not feeling anything when I kissed you. Jane I'm attracted to you."

"You're attracted to me as in you want to sleep with me?"

"No, Jane, it's more than that. You mean more to me than that."

"So you're saying you have feelings for me."

"I believe so yes." She looked at Jane with her eyes watering slightly. Jane stared at her although completely avoiding meeting her eyes. "See this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to lose my best friend."

"Maura you're not losing me. It's just I never thought that you would have these feelings for me. I'm trying to process here. This has been a hell of a year for me with Holt, Bobby, and my parents divorce I can't handle being in a relationship right now. I'm not rejecting you believe me I'm not. I'm just asking for a little time. Do you understand?"

"It's okay, Jane, I understand. If you would like we can postpone this baby thing, I know my feelings for you changes things."

"No it doesn't Maura. I told you I would see what this whole splicing thing is about and what we just talked about doesn't change that."

Maura reached over and grabbed Jane's hand. "Thank you Jane. You don't know how much this means to me."

Jane lifted the hand that Maura was holding and placed a light kiss on the back of Maura's. "You know I would do anything for you."

* * *

><p><em> So it really took me a while to get this chapter out. I'm kind of iffy about it tell me what you think.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

When the nurse came out and called for Maura, both her and Jane got up and followedher back into the room. Maura sat on top of the cold examination table and Jane sat silently in the chair beside her fidgeting with her hands. They sat there for about ten minutes before Dr. Tate came sweeping into the room.

"Good to see you're back Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli," she said to them. "Have you two come to a decision?"

"Well actually we wanted more information on the splicing procedure," Jane told.

"Of course detective-" Dr. Tate started before Jane cut in.

"Please call me Jane. We're talking about my eggs here and it would feel to weird to be talking about something so personal while you call me detective."

"Okay, Jane it is. For the beginning of the procedure we would start by putting both you and Dr. Isles-"

"Maura," Maura put in.

"Both you and Maura on fertility pills. Then we would go through the process of extracting the eggs at the prime time of ovulation. We would put you under and pierce your overies with a small needle through your vaginal walls. After extracting the eggs we would go through the splicing process with both the eggs and the sperm. When that process is finished we would go through the embryo selection process in which we would select the healthiest embryos that would be most likely to take. Then we would put Maura under again and insert the embryos. Then it's pretty much a waiting game to see if it takes. It might not take and if that happens we would start the process over again. There is also the possibility that more than one would take which might result in multiple births," Dr. Tate explained.

"What are the risks?" Maura asked.

"The risk include but are not limited to ovarian hyperstimulation which can cause swelling of the ovaries to swell and cause bleeding extreme discomfort and infection. In the case of multiple births there is a chance the babies would be born premature, but that is a risk for any pregancy with multiple babies involved. There is also a possibility of birth defects and/or infertility, but the chances of any of this happening is one in a thousand."

Maura nodded. She had watched Jane get extremely pale as the doctor talked. She wasn't so sure that getting Jane to agree to this would be as easy as she expected.

"I think we might need some more time to consider-" Maura started.

"I don't need any time," Jane cut in.

"We shouldn't make rash decisions Jane," Maura said thinking Jane had already decided against it.

"No, I want to do this, so lets just get the process started as soon as possible," Jane said.

"Really?" Maura asked her eyes watering slightly.

"Oh my God your crying. Shit I'm sorry Maura. I thought this was what you wanted. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset I'm happy. When experiencing excessive emotions the body tends to find a form of release and tears seem to be its answer. Did you know that there is scientific evidence that indicates that the composition of tears changes based on the reason why you are crying and that-"

"Maura you're doing the Googlemouth thing again," Jane cut in.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. Thank you Jane," Maura as she jumped off the table and through her arms around her.

"Like I said anything but mind you if this procedure causes me to become infertal you will be the one to explain it to Ma, understand?" Jane told her laughing when Maura stiffened slightly.

Dr. Tate smiled at them as she wrote on her pad. She ripped off two sheets of paper and handed it to them. "Here is your prescription for the fertility pills. We could fill it here if you are willing to wait about twenty minutes and while you wait I could get the nurse to put together some profiles for donors that most match Jane if that appeals to you."

"We have the rest of the day off we could wait," Maura told the doctor.

"Okay, give this form to the woman at the counter and she will get you checked out."

Maura nodded and her and Jane made their way to the front desk. The woman looked at the forms handed to her and nodded.

"We will be mailing you a bill for todays visit and you can pay for the prescription today or we could add it to your bill."

"I'd rather pay for the prescription now. I'll pay for Jane's, too," Maura told the woman.

"Okay, for both of the prescriptions that will be $360. How would you like to pay?" the woman said.

"Holy hell! For some pills! Are you freaking serious?" Jane said.

"Calm down, Jane. I'll be paying cash," Maura told her.

"Cash? Maura what have I told you about carrying that much money around with you! You are just asking to be mugged," Jane told her.

"I'm sure you wouldn't let me be mugged on your watch, and I've been with you all day," Maura told her handing over the money.

"Whatever," Jane said walking towards the couch and sitting.

Maura came and sat beside her. "I'm sorry Jane. I hate it when I upset you," she told her.

"I'm not upset with you Maura. I just worry that's all. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Not with my badass cop to protect me," Maura said bumping Jane's shoulder.

"I'm a total badass and don't you forget it," Jane said smiling.

The woman from behind the counter approached them with a pile of files she handed to them and said, "These are the profiles of the men you asked for. Also there is a slight back-up in the pharmacy so your prescription is going to take a little longer to process. I hope that won't be an inconvenience to you."

"No it's not aproblem at all we don't mind waiting. Thank you for these," Maura said handing the files to Jane.

As the woman walked away Maura pulled the first profile from the top and opened it. "Ooo Jane look at this. He's of Italian descent. He's a student and Harvard getting his undergraduate in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science, he plays violin, and look he's a baseball fan."

Jane looked at the file To see what Maura was looking at and groaned, "Maura he's a Yankees fan."

"I don't see the problem."

"There is no way in hell my child is going to have a Yankee fan as a father. Frankie would never let me live it down."

"Fine if you feel that strongly he'll go in the no," Maura said rolling her eyes.

They continued looking through folders with Jane finding a reason to shoot down every guy. Like "He's to tall I'm 5'9" I was gawky growing up and I was teased to death" or "He plays golf enough said" it went on like this until it was time to go. They dropped off the files that Jane had rejected, got their prescriptions, and they took the rest of the files home.

They spent the rest of they day on Jane's couch looking through files before they found a profile they both agreed on. He was of Greek descent, a graduate of Boston Cambridge University who had graduated with Honors with a masters degree in Euroasian liguistics, translation, and interpretation. He was currently serving in Iraq and had donated his sperm so that he could carry on his line if he didn't return. His hobbies where chess, basketball, and baseball. And he was a Celtics and Red Sox fan.

"This guy would be the perfect father for our baby. Hell if I knew the guy I'd marry him," Jane joked.

Maura raised her brow, "From the way you talked I thought you were against marriage."

"I'm not against marriage I'm against my mom setting me up with the "perfect husband". I thought you didn't guess," Jane said.

"I didn't guess I hypothesized from the conversations we have had."

"Maura, define hypothesis."

"Shut up, Jane," she said as Jane laughed at her. "You know I liked it when you called the baby ours."

"That's what the baby will be ours, right?" Jane said pulling Maura to lean on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Maura said breathing deeply. "We are in this together.

**A/N: Thinking about getting a co-author to get updates out faster on some of my stories pm me if you are interested.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since they had decided to go through with this baby thing. They had already been though all the process and now they stood outside the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off for the pregnancy test Jane had picked up at the drugstore on her way over. When the timer went off Maura went and got the stick to look at it. Her eyes watered and smiled.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby," Maura told her.

"Are you serious?" Jane said.

"Well I can't be sure until we go to in for my check-up, but according to this little plastic stick we are," Maura said placing the stick on the counter. She was walking out of the bathroom she was surprised by Jane swooping, grabbing ther into a hug and spinning her around causing Maura to scream in surprise.

"This is amazing," Jane said carefully placing her on the ground while still holding on to her. "You are going to make a wonderful mother."

"So are you," Maura said pulling Jane into another hug.

Just then Angela busted into the door holding a large skillet. "Is everything all right in here?"

"Ma, what are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I heard screaming and I came to see if you guys were okay," she told lowering her "weapon".

"And you planned on defending yourself with a skillet?" Jane asked causing Maura to chuckle behind her.

"I would have hit the guy over his head," she told her confidently.

"Jesus, Ma, I have a gun. If this guy was able to overpower me when I had fire power what do you think he would have done to you since you are armed with only a skillet?"

"I didn't think that far ahead I just wanted to protect my child. Plus skillets always works in the movies."

"Well next time call Frankie or Korsak don't come here alone." Jane said taking the skillet from her mother.

"What was all the yelling about anyway?" Angela asked.

"Well, uh-" Jane started.

"I'm pregnant," Maura cut in. Jane turned and gave Maura a look. Seeing this Maura said, "It was my news I wanted to tell it."

"Wow," she said. "I guess congratulations are in order. Who's the father?"

"It was a sperm donor. I decided to get inseminated because I'm not getting any younger and I have yet to meet a man who I would willing to start a family with. So I decided to do it alone."

"That's so brave of you. So you know you have my full support seeing as none of my kids are giving me any grandkids any time soon," she said giving her daughter a pointed look.

"Don't look at me like that there will be no little devils tumbling out of my uterus any time soon," she said holding her hands up.

"I thought as much. I mean really what man wants to have a a baby with a woman who refers to them as little devils and has so many bullets flying at her that you would think she was a rifle range," Angela grumbled.

"Tell me how you really feel, Ma," Jane said rolling her eyes.

"I believe anyone should feel proud to have a baby with Jane," Maura said attempting to diffuse the situation.

"Enough about Jane this day should be about you and your news. We should celebrate. I know brunch on me I know a great place with good food. My book club sometimes holds their meetings there."

"That sounds amazing doesn't it Jane?" she said.

"Yeah lets eat at the old lady diner," Jane said sarcastically still kind of upset about what her mother said.

"She doesn't mean that Angela we are more than happy to attend brunch with you." Maura said as she made her way to the door grabbing everyone's coats.

_A/N: So I had no serious interest in a coauthor for this story so I guess I will go it alone. This means that with school and work updates will probably be few and far between. I do apologize but that's how the cookie crumbles. Let me know what you think about this chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

Jane was in a what felt like a serious rut. Between this whole thing with Maura and Giovanni she couldn't even enjoy the fact that they had finally caught their serial rapist and murder. She knew she really couldn't be upset because she was the one who had asked for time and she couldn't exactly require Maura to wait for her to get her baggage together, but she was a bit hurt when Maura said she was excepting the date with Giovanni. She couldn't deny she was more than happy when Maura told her how bad it went, but now Giovanni wouldn't go away because Maura was to nice to actually break it off. On top of it all her mom's car still wasn't fixed. She made a decision all of this was getting taken care of today.

"Rizzoli you seem distracted. Are you okay?" Frost asked her.

"It's nothing really. I'm just not really in the mood for paper work right now. I'm going to head home and come back later and finish this up," Jane said standing up and locking the file she had been working on in her desk.

She got on the elavator and pushed the down button to get to morgue. She found Maura in her office behind her computer. She looked up when Jane walked in.

"Hey, I heard you caught him," Maura said smiling.

"We did, so now we are going to fix yours and my mom's problem. You are going to dump Giovanni and I am going to have my mom's car towed to a garage where the mechanic isn't so worried about what's between your legs. So lets go," she said walking out of the office dragging Maura behind her.

The got to the garage and found Giovanni standing in front of her mothers car. Giovanni saw them greeted them. "Hey you're lookin'-"

"Hot I know," Jane said cutting him off. "Look I appreciate you working on my mom's car, alright? I'm calling a tow truck and I'm going to take it from here." she said as he close the lid. When she saw what he had did her eyes went wide, "Oh my God!"

Giovanni smiled very proud of himself. "You like huh?"

"What were you thinking," Maura asked stepping forward to get a better look.

"Aw man, I never think I just do. You know?" he said still smiling.

"Yeah I do," Maura said opening the car door as Jane paced behind them in an attempt to control her temper.

Giovanni starting detailing all he had went through for the car. Then with what he would characterize as a sexy smirk he said to Maura, "You said you wanted to help me under the hood?"

Maura's eyes went wide and she glanced over at Jane and came up with a quick plan. "I think that we should just tell him don't you, babe?"

Jane caught on quickly and came behind Maura and wrapped her arms around her. "Yes, yes I do, babe. Tell him."

"Tell me what," Giovanni asked looking confused.

"I really truly enjoyed your company, but Jane and I we're um,"Maura started.

"Best friends, like more than BFF's. We're LLBFF's."

"Exactly we're lbiffs."

"Yeah we're life long best friends forever. Get it?" Jane asked him throwing a saucy wink.

"Oh, are you two batting for the other team? Shoot! That bear cost me 14 bucks."

"I'll reimburse you for the bear and the candy. Oh and how much for Angela's car?" Maura asked.

"I could charge her. She was so good me growing up just have her send me some cookies." he said turning away to get the keys.

Jane had let go, but as Giovanni turned back Maura saw an opening she seized it. She turned towards Jane quickly and crashed their lips together. This was so much better than the last time had been for her because this time she could actually feel Jane kissing her back. When they heard a throat clear behind them they pulled apart. Jane still kept her arms around Maura as they both looked towards Giovanni who was handing them the key to the car.

"It's too bad. I thought we were soul mates," Giovanni told them shrugging.

"Really?" Maura asked as Jane started pushing towards the passenger side of the car. "You thought we had a deep and natural affinity for each other. Really?"

"Get in the car," Jane told her.

"I always want to try with two girls," he said as Jane was walking away.

"That's nice," Maura said from her seat.

"Yeah real nice. It was good seeing you, again. Bye," she said pulling away. They drove in. Silence for a while before Jane broke it. "So that kiss?"

"What can I say I'm an opportunist and I honestly I have wanted to do that for a while. I saw an opening and I took it. I know you asked for time, but I don't regret it."

They pulled up at a stop light. She glance over at Maura and shook her head. "The hell with time."

She leaned over the divider and kissed Maura. Maura kissed her back and they were completely lost in each other and hadn't realized the light changed until they heard a horn behind the jolting them back to reality. Jane blushed slightly and drove towards the police station.

"So, what did that mean? The kiss," Maura clarified.

"I want us to take this slow. I want nothing more than to be with you but we have. To pace ourselves. Do you understand?" Jane asked after she pulled into the underground garage.

"That's fine. Does that mean I can't kiss you again?" Maura asked reaching out and grabbing Jane's hand as she parked the car.

Jane smiled and squeezed her hand before leaning over and kissing her again. This time they didn't pull away until lack of air got the best of them.

"Jane, I swear that if you keep kissing like that I'm not to sure I will be able to take it too slow," Maura told her.

"And if you do, too. You might not have to," Jane said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"My check up is at nine tomorrow," Maura told her.

"I know. I've already called in late. I'll be there,"Jane told her.

"I want to invite Angela," Maura told her.

"What? Why would you do that?" Jane groaned.

"Because when your mother finds out that this her grandchild she will be upset that she wasn't there for every step. You know how much she wants this."

"Why does she have to know it's mine too?"

"Because she's your mother. Plus how do you plan on explaining the parental attachment you will have to this child?"

"It's my girlfriend's child there should be an attachment."

"Your girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry. I just assumed with progression that we would get there eventually. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine. Your right with natural relationship progress in we would get there, but we discussed that this child will be ours. That would mean you would have to claim them. Unless you would rather they be your dirty little secret."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just Ma is going to give me such grief about this. Whatever. Go ahead and invite her, but I am the one who will tell her the child is mine on my own time."

"I respect that," Maura said kissing her on the cheek. "Although I think you should let me tell her before we mention the car."

Jane groaned and banged her head against the steering wheel. In all the drama she hand completely forgot about telling her mother about her car.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: okay sorry this update took so long. No excuses but I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP. So tell me what your think. _

Angela was more than excited when Maura invited her to go to the appointment with them. When Maura woke up that morning, she found Angela in her kitchen surrounded by food. When Angela spotted her eyes lit up.

"Sit, sit, I made you breakfast. Jane is on her way here now," Angela said turning back to the stove to flip the bacon she was cooking. She then fixed a plate and set it in front of Maura.

Maura's eyes went wide when she saw all the food on her plate, "Angela it's a bit much."

"Of course not. You're eating for two you need all the nourishment you can get," Angela told her as they heard a knock on the door. "That's probably Jane. I'll get it you just eat up."

Angela opened the door and Jane slid in with a smile. "Something smells amazing."

"Your mom made breakfast," Maura said gesturing to her huge pile.

Jane attempted to steal a piece of bacon from Maura's plate, but before she could get it her mother slapped her hand with the spatula she was still holding, "No, Janie, you know better than to steal food from a pregnant woman. She needs that for her and the baby."

"But, Ma, you gave her enough food to feed a small village in Africa I'm sure she won't miss a piece of bacon," Jane said.

"Regardless you don't take food from a pregnant woman. If you are hungry then make yourself a plate. I made plenty."

Then Angela went back to the stove to finish the breakfast on the stove. When her mother turned back to the stove she grabbed the piece of bacon she had been after and stuff it in her mouth and eating it quickly before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend.

"Good morning, beautiful," she whispered.

Maura smiled and was leaning for another kiss when Angela began talking causing Jane to jump away. "Jane, are you going to eat? If so you need to do it now we have to get going soon."

"Of course, Ma," Jane said quickly fixing her plate sitting beside Maura.

They all sat down and ate. Angela went on and on about how excited she was about the appointment. When everyone had finished they piled into Jane's car and headed the clinic. They checked in at the desk and were instantly sent to the back room. It didn't take long for Dr. Tate to come back.

"Maura, Jane, it's good to see you again," then she turned to Angela, "and who do we have here."

"I'm Angela, Jane's mom," she told her.

"Oh, are you happy to be becoming a grandparent?" Dr. Tate asked smiling.

"I think you're mistaken Janie isn't the one that's pregnant," Angela said confused.

"I'm aware," Dr. Tate said then her eyes widened in realization. She turned to Jane, "I'm so sorry, Jane, I didn't know she didn't know. If I had I never would have sad anything."

"It's fine doctor. Could you leave us so we can talk," Jane asked.

"That's fine. I'm extremely sorry," Dr. Tate said leaving the room.

"Janie, what on God's green earth was she talking about?" Angela asked.

"Well the baby Maura is carrying is your grandchild," Jane started.

"You and Frankie? I thought you said it was a donor. I'm going to kill him. I didn't raise a deadbeat," Angela said jumping out of the chair.

"No, Angela, you misunderstand. There was this experimental procedure where they would take two eggs and sperm and splice it. It gives the baby three biological parents. The parents for this baby are the donor, Jane, and I," Maura told her.

"You and Jane are having a baby," Angela said as she plopped back into her chair. Then she turned to Maura, "Maura, have you to been dating behind my back and if so how long?"

"Ma, why would you ask her and not me?" Jane asked her mother.

"Because Maura doesn't lie, so I know I would get the truth."

"Angela, I promise you we haven't been dating behind your back. We weren't in a relationship when we decided to do this, honest."

"So, my daughter and her best friend are giving me a grandchild, and they're not dating or married. God I never thought I would have to worry about Jane getting a girl knocked up. This is okay I can deal with this. I'm a grandma. I need some air. I'm going to walk home," Angela said.

"Wait I'll take you," Jane said standing.

"No, I'm not going to let you miss this. It'your first child. Maura's house is three blocks away. I'll be fine. I'll see you later," Angela told them as she left them.

"That went well," Jane groaned as she flopped into the chair.

"I feel like it could have gone worse," Maura said.

"I don't see how," Jane responded.

"She was calm. She could have been angry."

"Angry is good when it comes to moms. At least then they blow up and get over it. When they are calm you don't know if they already got over it or if the anger is festering deep inside them waiting for the moment they snap and kill you in your sleep."

"You don't really think-"

"No, Maura, Ma's not going to kill you in your sleep. Well she won't if she doesn't find out you lied to her. How did you manage that?"

"I didn't lie. She asked me if we had been dating. Since you have yet to take me on a date we therefore aren't dating."

"Maura you knew what she meant. You are such a liar."

"I took what she said and gave her an honest answer."

"You twisted their meaning."

"Would you rather I go back and tell her the truth? Because I gathered from the way you jumped away from me this morning you didn't want her to know."

"Don't say it like that. It makes it sound like I'm ashamed of you something. I just want you to myself before we tell my mother and she gets overinvolved in our relationship. Did I upset you?" Maura just shrugged. Jane got up, sat on the bed beside her, wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I can think of plenty of ways," Maura said pulling Jane into a deep kiss.

They pulled apart when there was a knock on the door interrupted. Jane pulled away from Maura and Dr. Tate walked in and smiled warily. "I'm sorry about your mother Jane. Honestly I wouldn't have said anything if I was aware she didn't know. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

"It's fine my ma took it good," Jane started before Maura interrupted her.

"Well, Jane," she corrected.

"Whatever, Maura. Either way you really don't have anything to worry about," Jane told her.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, it's fine," Jane told her.

"Okay I'm glad I didn't cause any serious problems. If you guys will come this way we will get your first ultrasound done ladies," Dr. Tate said.

They followed the doctor into another room. She told Maura to lie back on the table and lift her shirt. Maura obeyed and the doctor smoothed some gel over her stomach. She put the transducer piece to her and moved it around.

"Do you hear that. That is your babies' heartbeats," the doctor told them.

"Babies' heartbeats as in plural?" Jane asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I warned you about the possibility of multiple births. Well if you look here this little bean is your first child, over hear is number two, and this last one right here is child number three," Dr. Tate said.

"Did you just say three!" Jane asked shocked.

"Yes congratulations, " Dr. Tate said with a smile.

"Thank you, " Maura said since Jane was now openly gaping and unable to say anything.

"Now I must warn you since we know that you are having three babies we are going to have to schedule you to have ultrasounds more frequently probably once every two weeks to monitor their growth patterns and ensure that they are all growing at the same rate and try to prevent a premature birth. There are also some counseling groups that I can get you brochures on that have other mothers expecting multiples if you would like," the doctor told her.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," Maura told her.

"Did you want pictures?" Dr. Tate asked.

"Yes that would be lovely. We'll need three copies," Maura told her.

"Okay well everything appears to be alright, and your babies are looking healthy. So if you want to clean up we can get you out of here," she said standing and handing Maura a towel before leaving the room.

Maura smiled and took a towel to wipe the gel off of her stomach. She gently shook Jane's shoulder lightly to pull her out of her stupor.

"Maura she said three kids!" Jane told her when she came to her senses.

"I know Jane. I heard her, too," she said.

"And your not freaking out?" Jane asked.

"We knew there was a possibility, Jane," Maura told her pulling her shirt down and standing.

"Yeah a possibility but I never actually thought there would be three," Jane said.

"It isn't that bad. It could be so much worse. Think about it. During the procedure they implanted ten fertilized eggs into me. What if they all took?" Maura asked looking at Jane who looked close to fainting. "When you look at it that way three doesn't seem as bad right?"

"No three is great," Jane croaked.

They left the room and made their way to the front desk. The nurse there gave them a smile.

"Congratulations, Dr. Isles. Here are the sonogram photos you wanted and the brochures. Dr. Tate also wanted us to fill a prescription for prenatal vitamins that should be up any moment-" she cut herself off as a technician walked up behind her and handed her a bottle. "Here they are. Make sure that you take one a day."

Maura nodded and took the the vitamins and photos handing jane one before leaving the building with Jane in tow. They had a quiet ride home with Maura reading the brochures and Jane contemplating how much her I've was about to change either the birth of three babies. They got to Maura's house and went in Jane instantly going to the fridge to have a beer.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked and Jane plopped down on the couch opening her beer.

"Maura we are going to have three kids. How are we supposed to handle that?" Jane asked.

"The same way any other parent would. We will do are best and raise them right, giving them every opportunity that we can provide. Your parents were able to do it. Why shouldn't we?" Maura asked.

"But Ma had us in intervals not all at the same time. Just think about it we are going to have three kids going through the terrible twos at the same time. You are probably going to have to get rid of all of your expensive decorations and completely rearrange your house so it's child proof. Actually you are probably going to have to move because how will we fit three children in here? There are all these things that we are going to have to do-" Jane ranted before Maura cut her off with a kiss. Jane's brain completely shut off at the feel of Maura's lips on hers.

"Are you listening?" Maura asked pulling away and Jane nodded mutely. "Good now every thing that you are saying is true but remember we have at least seven months to worry about all of this and get it worked out. Piling all this on ourselves now is just going to stress us both out and stress is bad for me right now. So, this is what's going to happen you are going to sit back and let me relax you."

"Okay," Jane husked out as Maura took the beer out of her hand and sat it on the coffee table.

Maura smiled and got up and straddled Jane's lap. She leaned down and kissed Jane on the lips and Jane's hands instantly went to Maura's waist as she deepened the kiss. She moved her hands slowly to the front of Maura's shirt, and pulled out of the kiss looking at Maura for permission with a slight nod from Maura she swiftly unbuttoned Maura's shirt and took in the sight before her.

"God, your beautiful," she whispered as she pulled the shirt down her shoulders and draped it over the side of the couch.

"Will you still think that when I'm big and pregnant?" Maura asked smirking.

"You'll be even more beautiful then," Jane told her moving to kiss her again.

Jane began peppering kisses down Maura's jawline as her hands worked up her back towards the snap to Maura's bra. Just as Jane got it unhooked they heard a key in the door, and Angela's voice outside.

"Janie, will you come help me with these bags," Angela called from outside.

Jane's eyes went wide as she stuffed Maura's shirt in to her arms and mouth bedroom. Before setting her on her feet and rushing to the door to intercept her mother. Her mom was standing in the doorway with a few shopping and grocery bags.

"Thank you, Janie. Why is your face so flushed are you coming down with something?" Angela asked feeling her daughter's head.

"Its nothing just a little warm in here. Ma, tell me you didn't walk all the way to the grocery store," Jane said remembering she had seen her mother's car when she and Maura pulled into the driveway.

"No of course not. When I was walking home I ran into Paula. You remember Paula, Candace's mom. Well I told her about the baby, and she took me to this store to get baby clothes," Angela told her showing her the bag.

"She took you to a pride store Ma!" Jane told her wide eyed.

"Oh, I know. There was a bit of a misunderstanding there but the clothes still work, see?" Angela told her pulling out a onesie. It read 'I love my two mommies' and had a cute little baby bear with two pink mama bears holding its hand. "Isn't it cute?"

"It's darling," Maura said coming up behind Jane.

"I know right," Angela squealed. "I have one that has giraffes on it and another another with monkeys. And I got this bib." The bib read 'my two mommies love me' with a rainbow under it.

Jane chuckle at her mother's excitement. "That's great, Ma. So now all we have to do is go back and get two more just like it."

"Two more?" Angela asked.

"Yeah she's having triplets," Jane told her as Maura gave her the sonogram picture she had gotten for her.

"Triplets? Oh how exciting! This is cause for celebration. I'm cooking you girls dinner," Angela told them smiling at the picture.

"Angela, you don't have to-" Maura started.

"Nonsense, you girls go sit in the living room and I'll make us some of my famous lasagna," Angela said.

"Really you don't need-" Maura started before getting interrupted again this time by Jane.

"Maura if she wants to make lasagna then let her," Jane said dragging Maura to the couch. Seeing the look Maura was giving her Jane shrugged. "What it's my favorite."

Maura laughed and sat down on the couch with her girlfriend. She snuggled into Jane's side and Jane kissed her on the forehead lightly as she turned on a movie for them to watch. Maura sighed contently and snuggled closer to Jane.

"You know that after your mom leaves you are going to have to finish what you started, right? You owe me and I do not forgive debts easily," Maura whispered.

"Oh don't worry I always pay my debts in full and I plan on paying this one with interest," Jane told her giving her girlfriend a light peck on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane sat at her desk staring at the sonogram of what would be her future children. Even though Maura had told her again and again how wonderful of a mother she would make that didn't stop the crippling fear that she felt thinking about the possibility that something she could screw these kids up for the rest of their lives. She had seen enough kids marched through here that had screwed up home lives. Then there was ones like her brother whose parents had done everything they could right by them and they still wound up in somebody's jail cell. Jane was startled out of her thoughts by Frost calling her name.  
>"Yeah?" she answered taking the sonogram and hiding it under some papers on her desk.<p>

"We have a body," he told her looking at her suspiciously.

"Okay," she said grabbing her suit jacket off the back of her chair and heading out of the room.

As Frost watched as his partner walked out of the room he couldn't help the curiosity that overtook him about what she was hiding under her papers. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Noticing no one he slid the papers to the side and looked at what was hidden beneath. His eyes went wide when he realized what he was looking at.

"Holy shit. Jane's pregnant!" he said with wide eyes.

"Yo, Frost, you coming?" he heard Jane yell from the hallway.

"Uh, yeah, I just forgot my badge," he said moving the papers back to cover the sonogram and rushing out to follow his partner.

* * *

><p>"Okay what the hell is up with you two?" Jane asked Frost and Korsak.<p>

"What do you mean?" Korsak asked.

"You two you've been treating me like a freaking invalid for the last week," Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Jane, look you're not Superwoman," Frost told her.

"What?" Jane exclaimed.

"He means that maybe you should take it easy in your condition," Korsak told her.

"My condition? What the hell are you two going on about?" Jane asked.

"Look, Jane, I saw your sonogram. We know you're pregnant," Frost told her.

"You saw the sonogram?" Jane asked. When Frost nodded Jane busted out laughing. "Really Frost if you are going to snoop around in my things you should really pay more attention, and you call yourself a detective. That's a laugh."

"Hey!" he said.

"Well it's true, because a real detective would have read the name at the top of the sonogram and known that it's not mine," Jane said waving it in the air.

"Well who else's sonogram would you have?" Frost asked.

"Dr. Isles's," Korsak said taking the sonogram out of her hand and looking at it.

"Dr. Isles is pregnant?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, so now the two of you can lay off," Jane said.

"Wait are you serious?" Frost asked still confused.

"Yeah and from the looks of it there are more than one. I think I count two little beans here," Korsak said slipping on his glasses to get a closer look.

"There's three," Jane said taking it to point the babies out for him.

"I see it," Korsak said looking over her shoulder. See the smile on her face he continued, "So is Maura really excited?"

"Yeah, we both are," Jane told him.

"You both are?" Korsak asked with a raised brow.

Realizing her slip she cleared her throat, "Yeah, she's my best friend, and this is probably the closest I'm getting to having a child. I'm living vicariously through her."

"Yeah, well pass our congratulations on to Dr. Isles, and we're sorry about this week Jane," Frost told her.

"Think about this next time you wanna go snooping through my things," Jane said getting up and leaving the bullpen.

* * *

><p>As she opened the door, she called into the house, "Maura!"<p>

"In here, Jane," Maura called from the kitchen.

"Oh my God, you wouldn't believe what happened today. Remember how I told you that Korsak and Frost had been treating me funny all week? Wait what are you doing?" Jane asked as she came into the kitchen to find Maura furiously scrubbing the kitchen counter.

"I got a call this morning. My mother's art installation is going to be in Boston next week and she is dropping by for a visit. The house has to be spotless," Maura told her.

Jane looked around her at the pristine surroundings. "Seriously? This place is so clean I could eat off the floor."

"I wouldn't suggest it. You'd be better off eating off the toilet seat. Studies show that a kitchen floor has more than twice the amount of bacteria you would find on the toilet seat."

"Okay first off ew. Secondly it was a figure of speech I never meant for anyone to actually eat off the floor," Jane said rolling her eyes.

Instead of responding Maura continued to scrub at her counter. Jane went up to her and grabbed her hands to stop her from cleaning. Maura looked up at Jane and asked, "What?"

"I need you to stop this, come sit on the couch with me, turn on the game, and relax," Jane told her.

"I don't have time to relax. My mother will be here next week," Maura told Jane attempting to pull her hands back.

"And stress is bad for the babies so come here, sit with me, and I am going to relax you," Jane said pulling her towards the living room.

She guided Maura down onto the couch, sat down on the couch, and pulled Maura's leg onto her lap. She took off her shoe and began gently massaging her foot. Maura let out a low moan.

"Mmmm, Jane, that feels amazing," Maura said.

"Good. Are you feeling calm?" Jane said.

"Mhmm," Maura answered.

"Okay, now talk to me. What is this whole to do with you mother?" Jane asked.

"This is her first time visiting and I just want everything to be perfect. Plus I still haven't had the chance to tell her about the baby yet," Maura told her.

"You haven't told her yet. What did you plan on doing? Waiting until you were in the delivery room and calling from the hospital bed?" Jane asked her.

"Of course not. I just thought it might be better to tell her about this in person," Maura responded.

"Well you won't be able to hide it long," Jane said looking at Maura's stomach which had a small bump in it.

"Jane are you calling me fat," Maura asked in a mock scandalized voice nudging Jane lightly with the foot she wasn't massaging.

Jane dropped the foot she was massaging and crawled on her hands and knees across the couch to her girlfriend. "You could never be fat. You are the sexiest pregnant woman on earth," she told her lifting Maura's shirt and lightly kissing her baby bump.

"As sweet as that observation is you haven't met all the pregnant women in the world, so you can't judge if I'm the sexiest," Maura told her.

"I don't need to meet all the pregnant women in the world to know if my girlfriend is the sexiest. Now shut up and learn to take a complement," she said moving up to kiss Maura on the lips.

Maura slipped her hands around Jane's neck to keep her from moving away. Jane ran her hand up her leg making small circles with her thumb. "I love you," Maura told her pulling back.

"I love you, too," Jane responded giving her another light kiss.

**A/N: So I originally meant for this chapter to just be about Maura's mom's visit, but it just kind of got away from me and I didn't get to introduce her. Sorry anyway tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maura rushed around trying to make sure everything is perfect for her mother. Hovering around Angela like an annoying fly trying to ensure everything was prepared.

"My mom will be here in a few minutes and Jane isn't even here yet," Maura said trying to control her breathing.

"Maura, Jane called and said she got a bit hung up at work, but she promised that she would be here before your mother got here. So calm down, has Jane ever let you down before?" Angela asked.

"You're right she'll be here," Maura said just as the front door opened and closed and Jane walked in. Maura immediately rushed to her side. "Where have you been? My mother will be here any second. And is that what you're wearing? You're meeting my mom for the first time, Jane. You know what never mind. It's too late for you to change now."

Maura walked away to the dining room table moving things ever so slightly on the table while Jane approached her mother. "Ma, you had two jobs. Help Maura prepare and keep her from getting like this."

"Well, maybe, if here best friend had been on time she would be like this," Angela told her daughter.

"So, this is my fault?" Jane asked.

"You said it not me," Angela shrugged.

"You never have to," Jane mumbled to herself as the doorbell rang.

"Oh god, she here!" Maura said her breaths increasing drastically.

Jane moved away from her mother and took Maura by her shoulders. "Okay, Maura, take some deep breaths for me. She is your mother. She will love this no matter what because you did it for her," Jane told her rubbing her shoulders lightly. "Now smile and go open the door for your mother."

Maura nodded, went to the door, and opened it for her mother. "Hello, Mother," she said.

"Hello, darling," Constance said cupping her daughter's cheek giving her an air kiss.

"You look stunning," Maura told her mother.

"As do you, but you look like you've put on some weight. Have you been getting exercise?" Constance asked.

Maura cleared her throat, and gestured towards the dining room where Jane and Angela were standing. The Rizzoli women smile and she said hello in greeting. Constance smiled politely and nodded back.

Dinner started off awkwardly, but started moving nicely once conversation began flowing. Maura's mother seemed to be in a good mood and smiling.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jane whispered to Maura while their mothers were in deep conversation.

"I don't know when the best time is," Maura whispered back.

"I don't know maybe when she called you fat when she walked in," Jane told her.

"She didn't call me fat," Maura responded. "She just said I'm putting on weight."

"It's the same difference," Jane said.

"That entire phrase is contradictory," Maura told her reaching for another piece of cake.

Constance glanced at Maura as she grabbed the cake, "Maura, sweetie, are you sure you want another piece? You're going to blow up like a balloon."

Jane cleared her throat and nodded signaling that then would be a good time to tell her. Maura took a deep breath and turned to her mother, "Well, Mother, I do need all the sustenance I can get since I'm eating for four now."

"Eating for four?" Constance questioned.

"Yes, I'm pregnant with triplets," Maura told her.

Constance stared silently at her daughter with her brows furrowed. "Who is the father?"

"I chose a donor," Maura told her.

"How far along are you?"

"About twelve weeks," Maura told her.

"I see. Well, I guess congratulations are in order. Dear, it getting a bit late and I believe it's time for me to take my leave," Constance told her standing to leave.

"Take your leave? I thought you were staying here. I already prepared the guest house for you," Maura said standing to follow her.

"Oh, dear, didn't I tell you? The museum provided me with a hotel and I've already checked in," Constance told her grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Maura escorted her to the door receiving a kiss on the cheek as her mother left the house. She closed the door.

"I feel that a pattern is developing," Jane said approaching her;

"What do you mean?" Maura asked.

"Every time we tell are moms that that we're having children they walk out," Jane told her.

"Well, the pattern won't continue. We don't have any more mothers to tell," her girlfriend told her walking to the dining room and plopping down in her chair.

"Bright side, now you can have your cake with no criticism," Jane said as she grabbed a piece for herself.

"Janie, how do you ever expect to ever find a man if you gain thirty pounds," Angela called from the kitchen.

"Much like that," Jane said with an eye roll as she continued to eat her cake causing Maura to laugh.

* * *

><p>Jane found herself standing outside Constance's hotel room knocking at the door. When Constance opened the door she greeted Jane with a tight lipped smile.<p>

"Jane, I didn't expect to find you here," Constance said turning leading Jane into the room.

"I didn't expect to be here, but I came for Maura," she responded.

"Why is something wrong with her," Constance asked concerned.

"Yeah, you're what's wrong with her," Jane said.

"I beg your pardon?" Constance said whirling on the younger woman.

"You are what's wrong with her. Do you know she stress herself out for a week when she found out you were coming? She didn't stop cleaning her already spotless house the whole time just for you. She even went as far as to kick my mother out of the guest house so that it would be available for you, and you didn't even have the decency to stay in it," Jane told her.

"I informed Maura-" Constance started before Jane cut her off.

"No, you don't get to talk until I'm finished. Then she told you one of the most important thing in her life and all she gets is a bullshit halfhearted congratulations before you rush out the door. She is so excited about this pregnancy. Do you not realize how much it hurt her for you to snub your nose at her and your grandchildren? Or do you even care?"

"Stop right there! I will not allow you to stand there and imply that I don't love my daughter! I love her more than anything."

"Really well you have a hell of a way of showing it!"

Constance's face went from anger to shock to defeat in the span of two seconds. She sighs and walks over and sits on the bed. "I was never good at it."

All of Jane's anger was swept away at the look of defeat on Constance's face. She found herself sliding onto the bed beside Constance taking her hand lightly between her own. "Good at what?"

"Being a mother. I never planned on it but as soon as I laid eyes on Maura I wanted nothing more than to love her and have her as my own. Growing up Maura was always so low maintenance I guess she kind of fell into the background and I hadn't realize how bad it had gotten until she was ten years old handing me the applications for different boarding schools. We spent our whole lives growing apart and now nineteen years later she decides to have a baby and doesn't even tell her own mother until she's three months along."

"It's not too late to try and have a close relationship with Maura."

"She's having children of her own."

"That's the perfect time to butt in and be the over involved mother. Maura would love that."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Constance smiled lightly at Jane. "You really love my daughter don't you?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"From what I can tell it's a little more than that."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't have to lie. I can see how much the two of you love each other just by looking at you. I don't know if you noticed but the two of you tend to gravitate towards each other. Plus I didn't miss the subtle smiles and touches between the two of you. I know love when I see it."

"And you're okay with that?"

"That my daughter is dating a woman. Well you wouldn't be the first."

"That your daughter is dating a blue collar cop from Southie instead of some billionaire socialite."

"If she's happy then who am I to judge? Maura was never happy with society life, and she seems so comfortable with you. Plus if I am to be perfectly honest most of those society women are judgmental bitches. I'm happy that she with you instead of one of them."

This gave Jane a good laugh. She gave Constance a smile and said, "The first step to gaining a relationship with your daughter I'm supposed to meet Maura and my mother at this cop bar called The Dirty Robber in about two hours. Maybe you could stop by before you head out."

"I'd love to. Thank you Jane."

"I didn't do anything."

"You're giving me a relationship with my daughter. There is nothing more I could want."

Jane smiled and squeezed Constance's hands lightly before standing to leave. "I'll see you tonight," she called behind her as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Maura's face lit up as she watched her mother walk into The Dirty Robber. Jane couldn't help but smile when she saw this. They sat together eating and talking before Constance stood and told them that she had to finish packing for her plane which would be leaving in a few hours and asked Maura to walk her out.<p>

When they got outside Constance threw her arms around her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, darling."

"I'll miss you too, mother," Maura told her.

"I'll call you as soon as I land and we'll catch up some more. I promise that I won't wait so long in between visits anymore. I don't want to miss a single second of my grandbabies growing up. Do be sure to send me a copy of their next sonogram. Oh, and Maura?"

"Yes mother?"

"You have a good woman in Jane. Don't let her go," Constance told her kissing her lightly on the cheek before climbing in the back of her town car. "And please give Angela my number. She is such a delightful woman."

Maura watched in shock as her mother pulled away. She was in such a daze she didn't even notice Jane sneak up behind her. "I must say I did enjoy your mom's visit. Can't say that it was all that bad."

Maura turned to Jane and gave her a bright smile, "I'm not sure what you did, but thank you."

Maura kiss Jane lightly on the cheek causing her to blush before going back into The Dirty Robber to sit with Angela.

_**A/N: Okay so not to positive about this chapter. I wanted to do my own confrontation with Jane and Constance but I think my characterization might have been a bit off. Well luckily for me this is fanfiction and I am the author so I am allowing myself as much leeway with characterization as possible. Yay me! (A little London Tipton moment although I must tell you I believe that watching Suite Life on Deck every morning at 4 is killing my brain cells.) Anyhoo let me know what you think about this one. **_


End file.
